Fate of Meeting
by ooAngles of Yuan and Kratosoo
Summary: Ayakei is the daughter of a supermodel, who's supermodel mother is getting married to a very influentual school director in Japan. Upon arriving, Ayakei feels something strange in her heart... read to find out who. R&R If u have a better title, review


Dear Diary, July 15

_**Dear Diary, July 15**_

_**Mom has just announced that she's going to marry her long time boyfriend in six weeks. Raiyn seems excited about it so I guess I should be too but I dont really want a new father or a new brother or a new home, Im quite content on just staying here. Oh well, it's not really my choice. Mom said that we're going to be moving today and that means that we'll have to start a new school. **_

_**Love, Ayakei**_

Ayakei sighed as she slid the worn leather book into her travel bag. Her mom and sister were excited about this move but Aya thought it was pointless. She missed her father and didn't want anybody to try and even replace him.

"_Ayakei… hurry up will you! Mama wants to get going."_ her twin sister, Raiyn, shouted up the stairs.

"_Yeah, yeah, im going!"_ Aya shout back as she zipped the bag closed, swung it over her shoulder and ran downstairs to the awaiting limo.

As the limo pulled away from the house, Aya whipped the stray tear off of her cheek. She didn't need her mother or her sister to see these dumb tears but no matter how much she tried to tell herself that this whole thing was no big deal, she always ended up crying.

Raiyn and their mom talked the whole way while Aya contented herself with her laptop. She had just begun to talk to her internet penpal when they arrived at the airport. They boarded their family's personal jet and soon they were on their way to Japan.

2 days later

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**So we arrived in Japan yesterday and that was such a long flight. When we arrived, we went through the passport checks and then mom's fiancé met us with his son who I swear is a total idiot. He really seemed to impress mom and Raiyn but I just nodded, shook his hand, and left. When we got to our new home though, mom yelled at me and said that I should be a lot nicer to my new father. I lost my temper and yelled back that nobody could replace my daddy and that's the way I wanted it to be. Well she smacked me and made me stay in my room for the rest of the evening. The more I'm here, I hate it.**_

_**Love, Ayakei**_

Even though she'd only been in Japan for three days, she had already begun to hate it. Everything was different in Japan and all the maids treated her like she was crazy.

"_Aya…are you in there?"_ asked a males voice.

"_Yes I am. What do you want?"_ Aya replied as her door was opened by a tall blonde boy.

"_I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me today. You've been in your room these past two days and I thought you might want to go somewhere."_ the boy said leaning against the door frame.

"_Can we go without Raiyn?"_ Aya asked turning to look at the boy.

"_Sure we can."_ the boy said smiling.

Slowly, she stood up and sighed. Japan wasn't anything like she had imagined. Before they had moved, Ayakei had hopped for the beauty of the country side but what she got was the dreary city. Back home, they had lived in the country on 60 acres but here they lived in a mansion. A glaze fell over Ayakei's eyes as she starred at the blonde boy. For a moment, she forgot that he had even talked to her but she quickly snapped back to reality as she almost tripped over a half unpacked box.

Before she landed on the floor, she was caught by a pair of white clad arms. Looking up, she saw the blonde holding her and that's when she jumped up, blushing madly. Her dark hair concealed her face as she gazed at the floor. Ayakei could just feel his gaze on her shoulders as she pointed at the door, ordering him to leave. Obliging, the blonde boy turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

For several moments after he left, Ayakei continued to stare at the floor. She couldn't possibly be feeling things for her soon to be step-brother, could she? The thought of it seemed so wrong because it was like incest almost but then again it wasn't really incest at all. They weren't related by blood so it really would be bad, but she still shouldn't be in love with her new step bro.

After a while, she finally decided on what to wear when they went out. Kicking open another box, she found her favorite of all tops. It was a white halter top that she had received in Milan on a modeling trip there. To the top, she paired a pair of stonewashed denim jeans which were from Milan also. To complete the outfit she tied a sparkly green scarf around her neck, slipped on her favorite pair of white strappy sandals, and a vintage white leather bag. On her way out the door she grabbed her fully loaded credit card and her jacket. Finally she flung the door open and rushed out to let the blonde know she was ready to go.

Moments later, both Ayakei and the blonde where sitting in the back of a black car heading towards a not so rich part of town. For the most part, Ayakei was confused until they pulled up to a small apartment complex. Still confused, she followed the blonde out of the car and watched it disappear. She was silent until she noticed that the blonde was poking her.

"_What are we doing here Tamaki_?" she asked as he began walking towards the building.

"_We have to pick up Haruhi before we meet up with everybody else_." the blonde replied as he started up the stairs.

Heaving a sigh, Ayakei reluctantly followed Tamaki up the stairs, all the while wondering who on earth this Haruhi was, who else they were meeting and why they were even going to hang out with these new people.


End file.
